


it's okay, i didn't need my sanity anyway

by 21hax



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stiles has some problematic ideas about sex, and Malia is adorably unknowing about a lot of stuff, but luckily they got each other to help the other out on all that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21hax/pseuds/21hax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes I wish I could, like, tie you up during sex," Malia says thoughtfully one afternoon.</p><p>(Or, in which Malia and Stiles have lots of fun, happy, kinky sex.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's okay, i didn't need my sanity anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up, they don't practice the absolute safest of sex in this fic. I tried to keep it realistic to high schoolers like them, but I tried to be really mindful and avoid any really unsafe practices. Any that slipped through are probably from my own ignorance (but we can pretend it's actually just the characters', right? right?), so please point out anything problematic! I'd like to address it and adjust the story as necessary.

"Sometimes I wish I could, like, tie you up during sex," Malia says thoughtfully one afternoon while they're studying.

Stiles nearly chokes on the pen he's chewing. He takes it out of his mouth and hurriedly straightens himself up in his desk chair, before whipping around to look at Malia lying on her stomach on the bed. "You, uh...uh, really?"

Malia looks up at him with raised eyebrows. "I know I can't but it seems like it'd be hot."

"Why, uh...well, why, exactly, would it be that you—that you couldn't do that?" Stiles heart leaps up into his throat. He hasn't really thought about that kind of thing in a long time, not since he got pretty experimental with his porn searches that one night, but he's suddenly really open to the idea.

"Well, that's not what it's for," she says with an implied _duh_. "You're only supposed to tie people up to kidnap them and torture them. Or restrain them during a full moon."

Stiles laughs at this. "You might be shocked how many things people aren't technically supposed to do during sex but do. A lot. And tying people up is definitely one of them."

Malia's face lights up. "Really?"

"Oh yeah, big time. I should really show you some good porn one of these days."

Malia scrambles up off the bed, grabbing her textbook and notebooks and throwing them on top of Stiles' on his desk. Then she pulls Stiles by his arm, out of his desk chair and towards the bed. He laughs again and says, "Whoa, eager much? Can we talk more first? Why do you wanna do this so bad?"

Malia sighs and sits down heavily on the edge of the bed. Stiles sits close to her and puts a hand on her thigh. She hates having to explain _why_ she says or does or wants something, when for so long she lived with just simply running on instinct and never questioning why. But Stiles always says it's important or whatever so she tries whenever he asks and she's been getting better at it. Slowly.

"I dunno," she starts with a shrug. "So I can have more control." She envisions Stiles under her on the bed, his arms above his head and restrained. "Well, it's probably less about having more control than it is about giving you less control? Like, I want you to give it to me willingly."

Stiles' heart beats harder and he leans forward to give her a quick kiss. "I like that," he says quietly against her lips.

"I want to make you feel good without you having to worry about how I feel," she continues, putting a hand on the back of his neck before sinking her fingers into his hair. "I want to give and all you can do is take."

"Okay," Stiles huffs out in between a few kisses. "Yeah. Let's do it."

Malia leans back and grins at him. "Thanks!" She swoops in for another kiss before leaping out of bed. "Okay, what do you have around here that we can use? You still have those shackles?"

"Uh..." Stiles eyes dart around the room as he palms at his plumped up cock, willing it to hang on a little longer. "I think we should use something a little less...menacing."

Malia bites at her lips as she looks around for something, and Stiles gets up to look in his closet. "Oh, here's something," he says as he digs up an old scarf he forgot about, that he got from a relative for some holiday a long time ago. "It's soft, and it should be long enough."

"It's perfect," Malia says as she grabs it from him, holds it out taut in front of her, snapping it a few times to test its elasticity. "Now how should we...?" She looks down at his hands.

"Oh, uh," he holds up his hands and looks at his wrists. He might've seen tons of different bindings in porn but when it comes down to actually doing it he has no idea where to start. "We should...maybe we should look it up online."

Malia groans. "Seriously? How hard could it be?"

"Hey, I'm the one getting tied up, I don't want to lose a hand because we were thinking with our junk and not our heads," Stiles says as he sits down at his desk chair, opening his laptop and pulling up Google. "That'd be a fun trip to the emergency room. With my luck, Scott's mom'd be the nurse on duty and I'd have to explain how I lost the circulation in my hands having kinky sex with my coyote girlfriend."

Malia sighs. "Fine, search on your Google. I guess you should feel comfortable before doing this."

She understands, she really does, but she's horny and restless, wanting to get the show on the road already. She stands behind Stiles and leans forward so she can rest her chin on his shoulder, looking over idly at the computer screen as she brings her hands around and slips them under the front of his shirt. His muscles flutter underneath her fingertips, right on the edge of feeling ticklish at the touch, as he tries to stay focused on the task at hand. "Oh, there's a bunch of videos on how to do it."

He skims through a few videos, and Malia pays enough attention to get the gist of it, her hands still roaming underneath his shirt. "They're all using really long rope," she notices.

"Yeah...we can improvise a bit."

He reads a few articles, too. "Okay, we have to make sure to leave enough slack so my hands don't go numb or anything. Oh, and we should keep scissors nearby just in case I need to get out fast?"

Malia takes a hand out of his shirt and flicks her claws out in front of him. "I've got my own readymade scissors."

Stiles laughs. "I guess so."

He keeps reading and finds something else. "Oh, I guess I should have a safe word?"

"Safe word?"

"Yeah, like, if I want you to stop."

Malia straightens up and stands next to him, raising an eyebrow. "Then just say 'stop'."

"No, I mean...well, yeah, I guess we're not really gonna play a scene where I pretend to not like it or anything, but...okay, this one talks about a green, yellow, red system. Like traffic lights, right? So if I want to stop immediately, I say red. Yellow is slow down, and green is all clear. And you can use 'em too, of course. It's just so that we can make sure we're on the same page."

"Yeah, okay," Malia concedes. "Makes sense. Are you ready yet?"

"Yeah, I think so," Stiles says, though his heart starts thumping with an edge of nerves.

"You're nervous," Malia says when she hears it.

"A little," he admits, turning in his chair to stand up and move back over to the bed. "Good nervous."

Malia smiles as she stalks up to him, pressing a hand to his chest and guiding him backwards until the backs of his knees hit the bed and he falls clumsily onto his butt.

"Lie back," she says, and Stiles scrambles to obey, drawing his legs up onto the bed before lying back against his pillows. She looks him up and down before frowning. "No, wait. Get back up and get naked."

Stiles laughs and stumbles out of the bed, already grabbing the hem of his shirt to yank it off. He tosses it on the floor and his hands fly to his belt, unbuckling it before trying to tug his jeans and underwear off quickly as he watches Malia step out of her shorts easily but leave everything else on. Once he's finally disrobed, Stiles gets back on the bed and lies back like Malia'd told him to, feeling only a little bit silly with his dick suddenly out on display. Having sex with Malia has done really cool things for his self esteem ever since they started and they've already reached a point where they're comfortable with just about anything between each other, but there's just something about a totally naked dude with his boner hanging out that seems indisputably awkward no matter what the guy looks like, and Stiles has pretty much come to terms with this. He fights the urge to cover himself with his hands or anything, but he doesn't need to as Malia quickly climbs on the bed and straddles his hips, sitting down on him, her panty clad crotch pressing down against his cock and making him groan.

He puts his hands on her thighs and starts to rub back and forth, feeling the soft, light hairs there. Since Malia lived as a coyote for so long from age nine, she never learned to shave and still hasn't since turning back. She doesn't see the point and when Stiles mentioned that most girls do after they started dating, she told him how weird and exposed it would make her feel, how her hair is one of the things she loves about her human body, and so that was that. It felt odd to him at first after seeing smooth, shaven girls his whole life, but now he thinks it's cute and totally suits Malia. He doesn't get to touch her for long though as she smacks at his hands with one of hers and holds up the scarf in her other.

"Hands above your head," she says simply, and Stiles happily obliges. She makes a loop around his wrists and then knots the scarf off in between them, then sits back to look. "Oh, let's—" she starts as she takes the pillow under Stiles' head away and then turns it longways and tucks it back so Stiles can still rest his head on it but now the top of the pillow covers his hands. It's easy to break out of, but still enough pressure to keep them stuck in place. "There."

Stiles is already totally into it, hyper aware of not being able to touch Malia. He lifts his knees up so his thighs cradle her body a little, and with his feet planted on the bed he rolls his hips up, grinding against her. She smirks and leans forward to brace her hands on his chest before grinding back down on him, her hips undulating up and down on his dick, and the rough drag of her panties against him is the best and worst thing ever.

"Fuck," he grunts, moving his hips in tandem with hers, starting to feel where her wetness is seeping through her panties. He already wants to grab her so badly, dig his fingers into her soft, plush skin and rut against her, or flip her over and take her. It should be really frustrating, and it kind of is, but it's a good frustrating. It makes him pant and squirm and _want_.

Malia moves her arms back and pushes on Stiles' thighs, making them lie flat against the bed again, then she flops down next to him on her back so she can wriggle out of her underwear and toss it on the floor. She quickly reassumes her position over Stiles, and when she grinds down on him this time, she's so soaking wet that she gets him slick in no time. She leans forward and puts her hands on the bed, her arms on either side of Stiles' chest, and her eyes get a little glassy and distant as she starts moving her hips faster, with more purpose. She looks up and makes eye contact with him, pretty little moans rumbling in her throat, and it's intense. Without his hands, he feels so reduced, left with fewer ways to communicate. Anyone who's ever seen Stiles knows he likes to talk with his hands, and it's no different during sex, using his hands to express things words don't.

But locking eyes with Malia feels like a new point of contact, the strongest one he has right now. With Malia's eyes glazed over, the movements of her hips getting sporadic as she bites her bottom lip, he's loving the way she feels against him but he loves the way she looks at him even more. Then she drops her forehead down onto his chest, her hips halting when she comes, before slowly rubbing as she rides out her orgasm. Looking at the top of her head, Stiles wants to run his fingers through her hair, but he settles for leaning his head up and giving her a kiss on the head. After a moment and a handful of breaths puffed out against his chest, she looks back up at him with a sheepish smile. "Sorry. I started out wanting to focus on you but then I got kinda carried away."

"Hey, no, don't ever apologize for that," Stiles says, still staring at her in wonderment, totally fine with throwing his own pleasure on the back burner. "You're so hot I could die right now."

"Don't die," Malia says as she slides down Stiles' body until her face is level with his cock and she stares at it eagerly, tucking her hair behind her ears before wrapping her hand around him and stroking slowly, spreading her own slick around. Stiles can barely let out a moan and push up into her grip before she's leaning forward and wrapping her lips around the head, sucking hard and drawing up a lot of spit to get it nice and wet. Stiles fights to keep his head up and eyes open to watch; he could watch Malia going down on him for the rest of his life. The scarf digs into his wrists as his arms pull against it, all his muscles tense with the effort of not bucking into her mouth or coming too soon. He almost never wants to come, he wants to just stay like this, at the mercy of Malia's hands and mouth and body forever.

She holds him steady at the base before sucking in as much as she can. She's only ever given him a handful of blowjobs and she wasn't great at first but she's a fast learner and how much she seems to enjoy giving them to him more than makes up in hotness for anything she lacks in technique. Making little noises as she bobs her head up and down, she sets the perfect pace and pressure to bring him right up to the edge.

"Malia," he gusts out. "Malia, stop, I'm gonna—"

She stops and looks up at him curiously. He squeezes his eyes shut and slams his head back against the pillow as he desperately pulls himself back from the edge. It takes a huge effort since he can feel that if he'd just let go, he would've come right then. It's torturous to stop himself but he knows it'll just make it that much better later.

"Hold on," he pants. "Shit, I gotta..."

His cock twitches as he tries to wind down. He looks back up at Malia to find her looking at him in fascination.

"What?" he asks with a self-conscious laugh.

She smiles. "You're pretty."

He laughs again. "Pretty? I think that's more your area."

"We're both pretty," she says, looking back down at his dick. "Can I touch you again yet?"

Stiles takes a deep breath. "Yeah. I think I'm good now."

Instead of taking him back in her mouth, she sits up and abruptly gets out of bed, before rooting around in the nightstand drawer for a condom. "We're almost out," she comments as she rips one open and tosses the wrapper on top the table. "You gotta get some more soon."

Stiles groans and turns his head to press his face into his arm. "Why can't you do it this time? Everyone and their mother around here recognizes me and if I get one more dirty look from Mrs. Johnson at the Vons—"

"Stiles, you know stores still make me nervous," Malia says with a frown as she straddles his thighs, leaning forward to slowly slip the condom on him. Anywhere that's super civilized with lots of people and weird rules she doesn't understand still puts her on edge. She might've spent the first nine years of her life like a normal human, but apparently eight years in the wild reprograms a whole lot in a person, as Stiles is coming to learn. "And I'm still no good with money."

"You literally just give them a bill with a number on it higher than—" His voice cuts off when she finishes putting the condom on and starts jerking him, throwing a few twists of her wrist in there.

"Don't make fun of me when I'm right about to fuck you," she says, leaning down to give the head of his cock a few more licks and sucks before cringing at the latexy taste.

"I'm not mak—oh fuck!" he cries out after Malia scoots up until she's straddling his hips again, grabs his dick and sits on it without any warning, taking him all the way to the hilt. His head pushed back into the pillow again and he can't help but fuck up into her a few times, hips jerking weakly as she rolls her own hips in a few circles, grinding down on him, the beginning of growl starting to rumble in her throat. She puts her hands on his stomach and starts bouncing in his lap, but she seems to quickly grow frustrated with the position so she leans forward with her hands on either side of Stiles' chest, her back arching as she fucks herself on him.

"Good?" she asks, looking him in the eye, her plush, wet lips parted and letting out her shaky, panting breath.

"Fuck yeah," he grits out, pulling against his restraint, his hands drawn into fists so tightly he can feel his short fingernails digging into his palms.

Malia drops down to one elbow, sliding her other hand up and down his chest, pausing at the nipple easiest to reach to pinch and scratch at it a few times. She still has her shirt and bra on but she wishes she didn't so she could press her chest against his and feel the drag of her hard nipples against him. She looks up at the way his arms are held back, the way his thick muscles strain, the way the position makes his chest push out more.

"Love seeing you tied up for me," she says, voice low. "I'd keep you tied up forever if I could, just use you over and over. Wouldn't ever let you come until I said so."

"Oh shit, oh, fuck, Malia," Stiles whispers in a mantra, his body writhing under hers, his desire to touch her, grab her, scratch her struggling against his inability to do so. She shifts her position and keeps slamming down on him, her whimpers and moans becoming staccato and Stiles knows that means she's getting close. He closes his eyes and tries to zen so he can last until she comes, and when she does a few seconds later, her cunt clamps down on him like a vice and he loses it, coming right after her, his body frozen in place as he lets it overwhelm him, lets Malia wrench it out of him.

She collapses down on him with a contented sigh, burying her face in the crook of his neck and nipping at the sensitive skin there. With his dick still inside her, she still twitches and pulses around him a few more times, making him shudder and drawing every last drop of come out of him.

"Holy shit," he breathes, wanting to rub his hands down her back. She leans back so she can smile at him, her eyes glossy and her cheeks pink, looking fucked out and gorgeous. She sits back up, her hole shifting on his dick and making his hips buck and him whimper in the back of his throat. He pulls to break his hands free from underneath the pillow, holding them out in front of Malia. "Okay, untie me."

She smirks down at him, and gives one solid thrust of her hips on top of him.

"Shit!" he yelps, his oversensitive dick twitching in protest. "No no no, I don't have a lightning speed refractory period like you, c'mon, stop it."

Malia heaves a playfully annoyed sigh like it pains her to separate, but she pulls herself off and sits down on the bed next to him, grabbing his hands and gently unknotting and pulling off the scarf. He sits up and stretches his arms a little, rubs at his shoulders, before finally getting to put his hands on Malia, putting one on her cheek and stroking his thumb back and forth, his other hand going to the small of her back and he draws her in for a kiss. Their lips move lazily together as Stiles enjoys his newfound freedom, his hands running down her back, then up and down her fuzzy thighs and back up again to cup her jaw and run his fingers through her hair.

When they pull back, she looks at him from under her eyelashes with a shy smile. "So...you liked it?"

"Like, love, would sell my soul to re-experience for the rest of my life. We gotta try new stuff more often."

Malia grins.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be updating this occasionally with different kinks and stuff for Stiles and Malia to explore in each chapter. Hopefully you all enjoy it, and feel free to check out [my tumblr](http://21hax.tumblr.com) or shoot me a prompt there, for this pairing or virtually any other!


End file.
